


The Invisible Hotel

by morganrules



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mistery, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, both of them loe each other despite their flaws and I think that's beautiful, bottom!dirk, couple's shenanigans, dirk is a sweet sin -namon roll and todd is a very lovable asshole, doctor who-ish vibes, domestic feels, holistic detectives, parabulitis mentioned, past martin x dirk mentioned, they are really in love, top!todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: The Agency receives a new case: Find out the truth about a missing art piece. Will the universe help them out once more?





	1. Do I Wanna Know?

There was a weak light from the sun coming from the window when Dirk woke up that morning, yawning softly with a beautiful smile upon his face. He could feel chapped lips touching his skin very carefully, making him sigh in contentment. Dirk couldn’t help the small hiss at the little love bite he received at the crook of his neck.

“Hmm…Good Morning, Todd!!”- Dirk greeted with enthusiasm.

“Morning, Dirk… You all right? Did you sleep well?”- Todd smiled, pressing more butterfly kisses upon his boyfriend’s neck.

“Like an Angel! I mean… Angels do get to sleep, don’t they?” – Dirk frowned just the way he always did when he was thinking too hard. “Wait, but if angels do get to sleep, where would they rest? Upon the clouds? I mean, Todd we should definitely…”

“Angels don’t exist, Dirk…I mean… The universe is not telling you something about angels, s it?” – Todd smiled with clear curiosity even though he was skeptical. After all, he was more than familiar with his lover’s rumbling.

“Well, that’s a lovely question, Todd. Why don’t we try to learn something after breakfast? The Universe can wait a good cuppa, can’t it?” – Dirk bit his lips, smiling in return. 

Todd could never get tired of staring at his boyfriend’s face lighting up at every single new Discovery.  He didn’t quite know why he was so attracted by the detective, but there was something about Dirk’s smile and the sadness upon his eyes that made Todd want to protect him from the world.

Of course, he knew Dirk could take care of himself, but even so, just feeling useful somehow was enough for Todd, he would do anything for his boyfriend even though he would hate to admit it aloud.

It didn’t matter what happened in their lives, Dirk would always be by Todd’s side, even in the hardest moments of his parabulitis, so obviously, the least Todd could do was support his boyfriend in return.

“Hmm... Time to Wake up, sleepy head.” – Todd yawned, spreading himself all cat-like.

“All right…”- Dirk pouted a little. “I have good feeling about today. Something tells me that our next case will be at our door in no time! Minutes, I mean.” – He corrected himself.

 “That’s some scary shit.”- The musician said, quite shocked, after all Dirk’s intuition never failed before.

“I may be quite scary, love, but I’m a cute scary bloke.”- Dirk defended himself proudly.

“More like a weirdo though.”  Todd smiled taking a pillow hit on his face right after.

They didn’t waste any more time, going straight to bathroom for a quick shower because against all odds, they were faster when they took showers together.  As Todd rested his hands upon Dirk’s waste, he couldn’t help to smile at the happy sighs coming from his boyfriend’s lips.

Everything was doing just fine until some soup reached Dirk’s eyes as he swung his arms around, almost hitting Todd’s face.

“MY EYES TODD, MY EYES, I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING, HELP ME TODD!” – Dirk announced trying to reach anything solid with his hands.

“Hahahaa…Hosh, Dirk, you couldn’t be more dramatic.” – Todd mocked, using his hands to clean his boyfriend’s face.

“Why, thank you love. What would be of me without you, right _Frito_?” – Dirk replied with snark.

 “Whatever.”- Todd was blushed, feeling his cheeks burning as he proceeded with the shower.

For a while, they remained in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence, changing a couple of kisses and gentle caresses. Dirk couldn’t help the blush upon his face when he felt Todd’s body pressed behind him.

“The things I would do to you if only we had time, Todd…”- Dirk bit his lips.

“Later, right? Time for breakfast now.”- Todd smiled, turning the shower off before taking his towel.

With arms wide open, Todd embraced Dirk with the towel in order to dry his boyfriend up first, blushing one more time as Dirk gave him a couple of chaste kisses. Dressing up together was always an event for both of them because their huge wardrobe had two different sides; the left side had colorful and vibrant clothes, contrasting with the almost all black right side.

Dirk chose his usual yellow jacket and simple indigo jeans; however, he made sure to dress the Mexican Funeral shirt he got from Todd underneath. The musician on the other hand dressed his simple Sex Pistols’ shirt and worn out jeans.

In the kitchen, Rapunzel and Kitten-shark rested peacefully at their little improvised bed, which consisted in two giant pillows. Todd thanked Heavens the pets were sleeping because this way it would be easier for him to add their food.

Dirk took his time to prepare a nice kettle of tea and their breakfast, which consisted in toasts and crumbled eggs. Apple and cinnamon tea was Todd’s favorite scent of tea, while Dirk preferred his good old and traditional Earl Grey with milk.

Their breakfast was relatively fine, they both sat at the couch to the sound of the radio, which was ironically playing a song from lux DuJour.

“Worst.Singer.Ever.’- Todd shook his head in disapproval.

“I must confess I do not love his style." Dirk completed.

“Your standards are not very high, Dirk. You love Club Music!”- Todd mocked with a blink.

Dirk was about to reply when they heard a few knocks on their door, which was odd since it was quite early and now they had the agency, so they really didn’t need to receive any guests there and rarely they would take care of a case in their house now.

“Who’s there?” – Todd shouted from his seat.

“P-please? Is this Dirk Gently’s house?”- A feminine voice inquired. 

Of course, the Detective didn’t even feel suspicious at all, instead, he squeezed his hands in excitement while Todd stared suspiciously at the door.

“Who wanna know?”- Todd replied, now leaving the couch to pear through the peephole.

There, in front of their apartment stood one of the most beautiful ladies Todd had ever seen in his life. She was a very pretty lady, with long hair, green eyes and a beautiful taupe skin.

He almost fell on the ground once he realized whom the girl, anxiously opening the door for the girl. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would meet her in real life.

 “You are Susan Laghari!”- Todd stated. “That famous desi model?”

“Yes I am. Thank you for receiving me, Mr.Dirk!”- She smiled softly, shaking hands with him.

“Well, I’m Todd and this is Dirk.”- The musician pointed to his man. “How can we help you today?”

“Oh, please! Only you can help me, Mr. Gently!”- The lady starts weeping.

Todd glanced at his boyfriend, waiting for some approval, some sign from the Universe or anything like that and once Dirk gave him a thumbs up, Todd knew for sure that the case was on.

Dirk approached the lady with a nice cup of tea and offered her a seat next to the couch, because clearly their client needed to relax before talking about the case.

“Mrs. Laghari! It’s such a pleasure and honor to meet you.”- Dirk smiled, shaking the model’s hand with enthusiasm.

 “So you are Dirk Gently? Well... I expected someone older.” – Susan confessed, between some sniffs.

 “Well, I’m quite the lad, Ms. Susan and this is my assis-friend, Todd. He helps me out with the cases every now and then.” – Dirk whispered.

“Hey asshole, I’m right here!”- Todd replied with a frown.

“All right, he’s always helping me, but that is not the point right now, is it, Ms.Laghari? You do have something interesting for me, I can feel it, but I wonder what it might be.” – Dirk stared in her eyes for a while.

 “Well Mr, Dirk...”- Susan started.

“You lost something! Something of utmost importance!”- Dirk interrupted excited.

“How did you...”-  The model inquired, absolutely baffled.

 “You get used with time, trust me.” – Todd blinked. “We are going to give our best to find whatever it is that you’ve lost.” 

“ Ganesha bless us all. I don’t know what to do anymore! I need to find it."– Susan sounded a little too worried.

“Funny that you’ve mentioned the divinity who can see beyond what the human eyes can see. Very curious, I would say. I think it’s destiny!”- Dirk pondered.

“Babe, I swear you scare the hell out of me sometimes. How the hell do you know about that?”- Todd confessed.

“Everything is connected, Todd.”- Dirk smiled. “Now Susan, do tell me, what have you lost?”

 “It’s an object of a high value for my family. A painting which have been in our lineage for centuries.” – She told them.

“What exactly is drawn upon it?”- Todd inquired quite interessted. 

“It doesn’t matter if we know that there’s a tiger in the painting, Todd. We need to ask the right questions ”- Dirk bit his lips once he realized what he just said.

“WHAT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?” – Both Susan and Todd asked.

“The universe always gives me some tips, but I’m not always right. That was just a lucky guess.”- Dirk was just as intrigued as before.

“Please Mr. Dirk, if you can help me, I’ll pay whatever you want! Cash is not the problem.”- Susan said, taking a huge pile of money from her purse.

“Oh my...”- Todd gasped.

“Just a small symbol in advance. Please, Mr and Mr.Gently, I need this painting like I need air.” – Susan confessed.

“Of course, Mrs. Laghari! Your case is in good hands.” – Todd tried to ignore the fact that the lady thought they were married.

“Ah, yes, listen to Todd, you are in very good hands, Susan! I have a good feeling about this!”- Dirk shook hands with the lady, following her to the door.

 “I’m counting on you. Thank you for everything.”- The model smiled, waving goodbye before dissappearing in the corridors.  

Dirk was a little more quiet than the usual, biting his lips and making countless assumptions in his mind. The huge smile upon his lips only confirmed that this was going to be one of the most intriguing cases for the Agency, so he couln’t wait to work on it.

“Funny that she thought we were married, right?”- Todd chuckled, blushing a little.

“Why, please Todd. We are almost married in a way, don’t you think? After all, you’re living with me now, _Mr. Gently_.” Dirk mocked only to see his boyfriend blush a little more.

“You’re a fucking dork.”- Todd shook his head, pulling Dirk for a couple of kisses.

“Hmm…Come on Todd, let’s go…”- Dirk whispered between their kisses. “We have no time to waste!”

They didn’t know exactly where they were going, but a walk around the town would definitely help. While Todd stopped by a store to buy some water, Dirk left the car to take some fresh air, knowing that the Universe would help them somehow.

He barely stared at the sky when the Rowdy 3’s van ran towards him, stopping millimeters from his body, making it seem like he would be hit it it wasn’t for a fraction of seconds.

“Bloody hell, are you trying to kill me???”- Dirk shouted, both of his hearts beating fast.

“You tell me, Icarus.” – Martin smiled, getting out of the car and swinging his bat.

“Th-That’s not my name!”- Dirk shouted back. He hated his nickname with a passion.

“You look cute when you pout.”- Martin made a sucking noise. “You smell delicious when you’re scared. BOO!” -

Dirk almost jumped in the air, shaking his head in disapproval, but either way, Martin approached him, touching his forehead upon Dirk’s.

Immediately, a ray of a blue light surrounded both of them and Dirk saw the memories he so wanted to forget. Memories where Martin kissed his temple, sucked upon his neck, while they made love inside one of the Black wing rooms. 

They were not criminals; however, they were only had the right of a room with white walls, a small bed, a sink and a small mirror. Martin and Dirk knew each other since they were little kids when the experiences started, so there was nothing more natural than a relationship to develop between them after all those years.

Before the memory could go further, Dirk already had closed their connection, shutting his eyes, making Martin stagger on the street. His emotional connection with the punk was stronger than ever, but he wouldn't allow Martin to break down his walls no more. 

“I’ve told you already, Martin! Stop bothering me with this nonsense. You have Rowdy 3 and Amanda now and I would love if you stopped to disrespect me like this.” – Dirk pouted.

Martin only smiled in reply, his bat in hands while he nodded in agreement, before he jumped back to the van, whistling before leaving the place. 

When Todd returned to the sidewalk, he noticed how pale his boyfriend seemed to be, more than the usual. He did not hesitate before touching Dirk’s forehead to check his temperature, scared to notice how red-hot he was.

“Dirk, you’re burning! You sure you’re all right to keep going?”- Todd seemed worried.

“Haha, I’m more than fine, Todd! I’ve never been better!”- Dirk tried to pretend he was feeling well.

“You’re a terrible liar, Dirk.”- Todd smiled, giving his boyfriend a nice massage on the shoulders before opening a water bottle for him.

“Thank you for the water, Todd.”  - Dirk smiled back, taking a huge gulp

Before Todd could even reply, a man showed up out of nowhere, running fast and bumping on them, making the bottle fall on the floor.

“Hey asshole! Didn’t you see us right here?”- Todd shouted quite heated.

The man didn’t seem to be older than 30 years old, but he stared right into Todd’s face, showing his own eyes, which were all black, with no white spaces whatsoever. His clothes seemed old and something in him made him look otherworldly. With trembling hands upon his chest, the man sighed and started to talk with the couple in his front.

“H-Help me! Help me to take him out! Please!”- The man begged, leaving the couple behind in a matter of seconds.

“Sir, Sir! Is there anything we can do for you… Sir?”- Dirk tried to call, but the man was long gone.

The strange man disappeared as if he was never there, leaving only a small grey card behind. Dirk didn’t waste time, taking the card in his hands and showing it for his boyfriend. The message in the card clearly said: “Find the Dodox Hotel”.

Todd frowned in confusion because in years of working at hotels, he never ever heard of a hotel with such name, not even in the region they were heading to.

“D-dirk? There is no Hotel Dodox in this town. Actually, there is no hotel with this name anywhere in the world, trust me.”- Todd really knew what he was talking about.

“Do you know what that means, love?” – Dirk replied excited.

“Not really?”- Todd scratched his head.

“That’s a clue, Todd! We need to find this hotel! I’m sure that all the answers we’re looking for will be there!””- Dirk was almost sure.

“But how are we going to find this thing, this hotel that hypothetically, doesn’t even exists?” – Todd inquired.

“That’s the question, my dear Todd. We shall move on!”- Dirk smiled.

**To be continued...**


	2. I Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Todd find a strange, but cozy place during their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Todd was ready to start a fit when they suddenly saw the bright and colorful lights of a very small hotel nearby called ‘Day Inn’. They had no chance of a safe return now, so their best choice would be to stay at the hotel for the night.

“Ok, maybe you’re right. Let’s park already.” – Todd agreed, huffing a little bit.

If Dirk was smiling before, now his smile grew even more as they drove forward, not actually surprised when the garage doors opened for them; it was probably the security guard.

When they finally joined the lobby, they both realized that it wasn’t one of the best hotel, however, it seemed quite cozy. As soon as they found the main balcony, the hotel manager, a beautiful lady with brown skin and colorful braids smiled at them.

“Good night! Welcome to the Day Inn! My name is Rosie and I’m the manager.” – She greeted.

“Hi, Rosie!”- Dirk smiled back. “Tell me my dear, me and my asssisfriend here are desperately in need of a room. Can you help us, will you?” “

“I’m sorry, sir, he’s your what?” – She sounded genuinely confused.

"Apologies for my boyfriend, mam. I'm Todd, he's Dirk and we need a room for the night." - Todd explained.

“Of course, Mr. Todd. You both are lucky because our best room is avaible!”- She smiled, taking the room’s card.

“How much for the night?” – Todd asked quite apprehensive.

“It’s all on us, Sir, don’t you worry.”- Rosie blinked, giving them the card. “Your room is numner 35b at the 3rd floor, on the left. Enjoy your stay.

“We appreciate your kindness miss Rosie.”- Dirk waved, grabbing the card and holding Todd’s hand.

On their way to the room, Todd still pondered about the woman’s behavior, because apparently he was the only one who thought that something wasn’t right. No one could be this nice, could they?

They arrived at the third floor and everything seemed quite peaceful, even thought they could hear the sound of some tvs playing in some of the rooms.

Dirk almost jumped when he accidentally stepped on a rubber duck that was lying on the floor. They both entered their room right away and could barely believe in their eyes; the room was huge with a beautfiful King size bed, silk curtains, a huge plasma TV glued to the wall and a bathroom that had the size of Todd’s apartment.

“Holy shit, Dirk. Check this room out!”- Todd was more than shocked.

“See how lucky we are, Todd? Trust the universe and it will provide.”- Dirk smiled.

Todd shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile as he sat on the bed right next to his boyfriend, softly playing with his chin.

“I don't know, man...Seems too good to be true…”- Todd bit his lips.

“Everything is going to be fine, love. Trust me, will you?”- Dirk blushed.

“I trust you.”- Todd nodded back, stealing a couple of kisses from his boyfriend.

Dirk bit his lips between the kisses, returning the favor with the same intensity while Todd already took his on tank top off. When the brunette started to open his zipper, they both felt their heartbeats getting faster.

“Did you bring any protection?” – Dirk asked as usual.

“Hmm…Always…”- Todd smiled, showing a trail of condoms and a small flask of lube he had in his pockets.

Dirk smiled once more, cheeks blushing heavily while he took his yellow jacket and Mexican Funeral shirt off. With some help of his boyfriend, he also got rid of his pants and once they were fully naked, they started to change a couple of kisses, slowly lying together, touching everywhere their hands could reach.

Todd loved to spread kisses all over Dirk’s body, stopping by the crook of his neck to leave some hickies, happy to hear some soft moans from his boyfriend, knowing that it was his soft spot.

“Oh Todd...”- Dirk moaned, holding the sheets tightly upon his hands.

Their make out session didn’t need any rush. They would kiss each other passionately and feel every single pore of each other’s body. Dirk gave a particular nice moan when he felt Todd’s fingers teasing his ring as they made out.

As soon as he could, Todd made a trail with his mouth upon Dirk’s body, kissing his chest, his stomach and finally, his pale thighs.  While at it, he took his time to play with his own cock for a while, preparing himself for what was about to come.

Todd would be lying if he said that he wasn’t already hard, but some strokes were always useful. At one point, he gently dressed the condom upon his erection and spread some lube upon it, resuming his strokes.  

Dirk couldn’t even handle Todd’s mouth playing with his balls, while he could also feel Todd’s fingers teasing him inside. It was amazing how they could read each other so well all the time, especially during their lovemaking.

Todd knew Dirk was ready when the detective gave him three soft taps on the arm; that meant he was good to go. When they were both ready, they changed couple more kisses while Todd positioned himself between Dirk’s long legs, supporting them upon his own shoulders.

“You all right?”- Todd smiled, holding his cock up so he could play with Dirk’s entrance for a while.

“I’m perfectly fine.” – Dirk whispered, blushing some more.

The first thrust was enough to make them both forget how to breathe for a while. Todd shut his eyes for a few seconds, feeling the walls consuming him in such a nice way. He opened his eyes right after that, delighted to see his boyfriend’s parted lips panting.

Some harder thrusts came next, sometimes shallow, and sometimes a little deeper. All the sound heard in the room was the one of skin hitting against skin and the bed creaking.

Todd was always careful, opening his eyes every now and then to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. At some point, he held Dirk hand between his, to let him know that he was not alone.

“Todd… Hmm… Yes…”- Dirk moaned softly, with eyes shut, hugging Todd tightly with his free arm.

 “Damnit Dirk... Hmm...” Todd moaned in reply, feeling his whole body consumed. He was balls deep and wanted more.

“More...”- Dirk tried, getting a little quiet once he realized what he was asking for. He was still quite shy to ask for things in bed, but he knew Todd would understand.

“Like this?”- Todd gave him some deep thrusts.

“Blimey! Y- Yes...Just like that! Hmm…”- Dirk moaned a little louder than he intended to.

Todd was in Heaven whenever he was with Dirk. Touching that pale skin with his lips and feeling his boyfriend’s smooth skin touching his was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He knew he was reaching his limit and knew he wouldn’t last longer as soon as he thrusted himself in a little faster than before.

Dirk gave a quite loud moan after a particular hard thrust; he had to bite down his own hands to avoid moaning even louder. A little more of their dance was enough for both of them come, surprisingly at the same time.

The detective could feel his whole body trembling, his breath uneven and his two hearts beating fast. He couldn’t even imagine what Todd would think about that.

“Wow… Fuck…”- Todd sighed, trying to regain his breath as he pulled out of his boyfriend, rolling to the side.

“Todd that was… Absolutely brilliant… Oh Heavens...”- Dirk had a very satisfied grin upon his face.

“Thanks babe... Love you.”- Todd confessed, pressing a gentle kiss upon Dirk’s temple, softly stroking his cheeks.

“We shall rest now, love. Thank you for the night…”- Dirk smiled softly, before closing his eyes.  

Todd smiled in a way Dirk never saw before, once he realized his boyfriend was already snoring peacefully. That was one of the perks of being Dirk, he thought, because whenever Dirk wasted too much energy, he would fall asleep immediately, it didn’t matter where or how.

For a while Todd could swear he heard a strange noise coming from the walls, but he decided to ignore them, thinking it was the rain, but as soon as his blues glanced to the wall behind their bed, he could see some kind of vortex of energy, bright purple energy.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times must be fun between them, amirite? What the hell was that vortex? Let''s find out on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, let's see what's going to happen next, shall we? I'm so excited for Dirk Gently's 2nd season! What do you guys are expecting this time? I'm quite excited for the Rowdy 3 and to learn more about the project Black Wing! 
> 
> Reviews are very appreciated! You can also meet me on tumblr ;)
> 
> htpp://vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
